1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for implement zone-restricted behavior of a computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to perform certain activities within a specific zone has become desirable in various areas, such as in gaming, music distribution, file distribution, or secured access to certain information. For example, electronic gaming, in the sense of wagering games, has become a very large segment of on-line data services. While many still patronize casinos and other business establishments in which gaming is legal, many also enjoy bringing the gaming experience home and do so through gaming software that can replicate much of the gaming experience using personal computing devices.
However, gambling is heavily regulated by governments. Accordingly, what may be permissible in a casino may not be permissible just outside the casino, not even in the parking lot. Thus, gaming software that is intended for home consumers does not include wagering features that permit actual gambling to occur. At best, the home consumer may enjoy a simulated or virtual wagering game.
Virtual wagering in the gaming software allows a user to experience virtual gaming outside the casino on the user's computing device. The user may enjoy the experience so much that she develops a preference for using the gaming software. When the user enters the casino, for example, with virtual gaming software available on her mobile device or smart phone, she may wish to continue playing the virtual game, but instead opts to play another game (such as a video poker or slot machine) because it allows for real gambling.
In view of advancements in and popularity of personal, mobile computing devices, it is perceived that users of such devices would prefer a seamless transition while using such a device for gaming inside and outside of a casino. In other words, the user may wish to perform certain restricted behaviors using the mobile computing device when the device is carried within a zone in which such behavior are permissible. However, the exact determination of when the user's computing device is inside the casino or any other specific zone is difficult.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method and system for implementing zone-restricted behavior of a computing device.